New Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Edward left the Cullen's to find his mate? What if now 50 years later they all meet again? Edward now has a family to protect. Will he let his family in? Will he be part of the Cullen's again? Will his old life accecpt his new life? What will the Cullen's think about the shape-shifers Edward has adopted over the years. Will they all be together again?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The OC Characters belong to me**

* * *

**A****uthor's Note: I hope you all had a Merry Christmas.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Edward left the Cullen's to find his mate? What if now 50 years later they all meet again? Edward now has a family to protect. Will he let his old family in? Will he be part of the Cullen's again? Will his old life accecpt his new life? What will the Cullen's think about the shape-shifers Edward has adopted over the years. Will they all be together again?

* * *

**Characters:**

Edward Masen and Isabella Swan

Charlie Swan and Renee Swan

Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater

Sam Uley and Emily Young

Jared Cameron and Kim Silverton

Paul Lahote and Rachel Black

Quil Ateara and Claire Young (she is 17 in this story)

Embry Call and OC

Seth Clearwater and OC

OC and Rebecca Black

OC and Angela Weber

And more OC (Other Characters)

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

_2000_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I just can't take it anymore. Everyone has a mate but me. Their thoughts are all driving me crazy. I know I must get away to find my mate.

"Everyone I need to talk to all of you", I call to everyone

Quickly everyone is in the dining room.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asks taking a seat besides Esme

"I must leave", I say

I hear their thoughts and I can tell they don't what me to go.

"Why?" Esme asks pained

"I am leaving to find my mate. I can't stay here anymore. I must leave", I explain

"Please Edward don't go", Esme pleads

"I must I need to find my mate. Do you know what it is like to hear all your thoughts and hear all of your having sex?" I ask them

"Come on Eddie it can't be that bad", Emmett says

Rosalie smacks him on the back of the head.

"It must be bad. You should go", Rosalie says

I can't say I'm surprised by that. She and I have never gotten along.

"I think he should go", Jasper says

I know he knows what I am going through. I give him a smile in thank you.

"I can't see what your decision will turn out like. So I say you shouldn't go", Alice says

I wonder why she can't see the outcome of my decision. I won't worry about it. I am going to find happiness like they all have.

"I don't want you go. I will miss my son", Esme says

"I take it, it doesn't matter what we all say you will go anyway", Carlisle says

"Yes. I need to go", I say

"Then you must go. Just please keep in contact with us", Carlisle says

"I will try. I must go and pack. I will leave within the hour", I say going upstairs to my bedroom

I quickly pack some clothes, some of my other stuff that I might need including some photos. I can hear my families thoughts they sure don't want me to leave but I must. Once I am down I go down the stairs and into the living room where everyone is waiting. Esme comes over and hugs me tightly.

"We will miss you Edward", she says pulling away looking like she would cry if she was able.

"I will miss you too Mum. But don't worry about me I will be fine", I say to her

"See ya bro. We will miss you", Emmett says slapping my back

"Thanks Emmett", I say

That's when Alice flings herself on me and hugs me tightly. I hug her back just as tightly. I will miss her.

"Bye Alice. Jasper make sure you take care of everyone", I say letting Alice go and Jasper pulls her back into his arms

"I will take care of everyone. Good luck Edward", Jasper says

"Thanks for everything Carlisle. I will try to keep in contact", I say intending to shake his hand but he pulls me into a hug.

"Good luck son. I hope you find your mate", Carlisle says letting me go

"You better keep in contact", Alice says

"Or what?" I ask her smiling

"I will set Jasper on your ass", Alice replies

I chuckle, "Alright I will try. I better get going"

I quickly head out to my car. I quickly put my bags in the trunk and then I move to drive away. I see the family on the doorstep saying goodbye. I wave to them and begin my journey. I hope I will find my mate…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update on New Year's Day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Now Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_50 years later…_

* * *

_2050_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It has been 50 years since I left the Cullen's. I now go by the name Edward Masen. After about 20 years of looking I finally found my mate her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She has long brown hair with a slight curl to it. She is about 5,7, She also has golden eyes with flecks of silver in them. The one thing that made her standout was that on the right side of her face has a nasty burn scar. She was maimed by fire 200 years ago and she will never lose the scar. I am proud of her she will let nothing get her down.

We got married after 10 years. She was changed into a Vampire in 1150 at the age of 19 by a vampire named Charlie Swan. Charlie thought so looked like his daughter and quickly changed her. Charlie has the power to tell if anyone is lying to him he finally found Renee in1500 and Renee can age vampires. So when Bella and I got married we had her age us to 25.

Bella is a very special vampire she has more powers than the average vampire. Her first power is a Metal Shield. Her second power is a Physical Shield. Her third power is Mind Reading. Her fourth power is that she can see the future, past and present. Her visions are a bit more reliable then Alice's. Her fifth power is that she can let vampires eat human food. Her sixth power is to let vampires sleep. And lastly she can make vampires get pregnant. She already used it on her vampire parents and they have 6 kids at the ages of 26, 23, 20, 18, 17 and 15. I have brothers and sisters in laws.

My brothers, sisters in laws, their mates and children are Rick Larry Swan 26, brown hair and blue eyes about 6,3. His wife April Dixon 25, blonde hair and gold eyes about 5,7. They have been married for 5 years. They have three kids Lisa (4), Milly (3), James (1) and they are 2 months pregnant with a fifth. Next we have Jackson Kyle Swan black hair and gold eyes about 6,4. Jackson's wife is names Sophie and she has red hair and gold hair about about 5,4. They have been married for 3 years. They have one child Audrey Jane Swan she is two. They have another on the way they are 4 months pregnant again. Next we have James Tyler Swan he is 20 about 6,2. He has black hair and green eyes. Madeline Winter Swan is next and she is 18. She has long brown hair and golden eyes. She is about 5,6. Next we have Skye Penny Swan she is 17. She has long black hair and blue eyes about 5,4. And lastly Diane May Swan who is 15. She has brown hair and blue eyes about 5,4.

After a discussion we decided to have our own children. Both of us really wanted a big family. So nine months later Bella gave birth to twins Katrina Isabella and Jemmett Edward. Then a year later she gave birth to Anthony Charlie. We had a two year gap before she gave birth to Alirose Esme. Then other two years later Bella gave birth to Alyssa Lillian. Bella then had a three year gap too she gave birth to Nathan Carlisle. She is now pregnant again she is about 5 and half months pregnant at the moment.

Katrina Isabella has long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Jemmett has brown hair and brown eyes. Anthony has bronze hair and green eyes. He looks like me a lot. Alirose has brown hair and brown eyes. Alyssa has bronze hair and brown eyes and Nathan has bronze hair and gold eyes.

After Bella and I got married we moved to a town called Forks. It was always raining so we didn't have to worry about the sun. After our Twins we decided to have Renee age us a year for everyone one that went by so we could blend in better. Charlie is the Chief of Police now and with his gift of telling lies from the truth criminals don't get away with anything. Renee is the local English teacher at Forks High. I work at the hospital and after 11 years I am head of emergency. Bella stays home and looks after the kids and in her spear time she writes books under the name Marie Turner.

Our mansion is built in the woods. It is four floors. The basement has the laundry room and the storage room, the ground floor has a living room, Kitchen, dining room, play room, three offices, 2 Closets, and 15 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, the first floor has 20 bedrooms, the second floor has 20 and the third floor has 20, fouth floor has 20. There is a lot of room because of all our families and children. We also have a ground floor garage and a second carpark underneath.

Bella and I also take care of the La Push wolves. They all call us Mum and Dad. The pack includes Sam Uley Alpha of the pack, Jacob Black beta of the pack, Paul Lahote, Sarah Lahote, Grant Uley, Harvey Uley, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Tracy Peterson, Hank Wilde, Angela Weber (Cousin of Sam Uley), Walter Yates, Trent Stiller, Brady Littlesea and Collin Littlesea (twins).

Since Billy Black, Sue and Harry Clearwater, Mandy Call, Mr and Mrs Littlesea all throw their children out. Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater are together and that is why their parents through them out. Seth Clearwater stuck up for his sister and followed her out. Mandy Call abandoned her son Embry Call because he is a wolf and came out of a relationship with Joshua Uley. Sam Uley was abandoned by his father after the birth of his brothers Grant and Harvey Uley. At a young age and their mother died years ago. Leaving Sam to take care of his brothers. Paul's father was abusive and when he finally left. Paul was left to take care of his twin sister Sarah. Brady and Collin's parents never wanted children and thought of them as a mistake so they also abandoned. So Bella and I took them all in.

Some of the wolves have imprints and children. Sam Uley imprinted on Emily Young they married 3 years ago. The have twin 18 months old and they have another on the way. Emily is 7 months pregnant. Jared Cameron imprinted on Kim Silverton they have been married 2 years. Kim is 8 months pregnant at the moment. Paul Lahote imprinted on Rachel Black and they had been married 1 year. Rachael is 5 months pregnant and is not speaking to her father after what he did to her brother. Grant Uley imprinted on Rebecca Black they had also been married 1 year. Rebecca is also 5 months pregnant. Jacob Black imprinted on Leah Clearwater they are about to get married and Leah is already pregnant she is only 3 months along. Quil Ateara imprinted on Claire Young, Emily's cousin. Embry Call imprinted on Skye Swan, my sister-in-law, Seth Clearwater imprinted on my daughter Katrina Isabella Masen. Sarah Lahote imprinted on my son Anthony Masen. Hank Wilde imprinted on Angela Weber another pack member. Tracy Peterson imprinted on my son Jemmett Masen. The others hadn't imprinted yet.

Sam and Emily own their own house in La Push. Jared and Kim also own their own house in La Push. Paul and Rachel own their own house in La Push. Grant and Rebecca also own their own house in La Push. Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, Skye, Harvey, Seth, Sarah, Angela, Brady and Collin live with Bella and I. Charlie and Renee also live with us.

As for work for the La Push Wolves Sam owns his owm construction company. Jared, and Paul work their with him. Grant, Embry and Jacob have opened up their own garge right here in Forks. Leah Clearwater. Kim Cameron, Rachael Lahote, Rebecca Uley, Emily Uley own their own diner in Forks and trust me it is amazing.

After all these years I haven't contacted my family. I don't know how to tell them that I have children and I consider the La Push wolves my children. I also don't know how they would react to Bella who is over 900 years old and that her vampire father is even older. And that she is one of the most powerful vampires out there. I just don't know how to start that conversation. It is the one conversation that I keep putting off.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by my beautiful wife Bella.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" she asks me

"Haven't you read my mind?" I tease her bringing her into my arms

"No. You know how I don't like to do that", Bella replies

"I know. I was thinking about my old family", I say

"About that. I have something to tell you", she says biting her lip

"What is that love?" I ask

"Your family is moving to Forks", she says smiling

"Really?" I say my face lighting up, "Why?"

"That decided it was time to move. They will be here in two weeks", she replies

"Well this is going to be fun", I say smiling thinking about how my family is going to react

"It will be"

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

It has been 50 years since Edward left us and we haven't heard from him since. We have all asked Alice to look for Edward but she hadn't had any luck. I hope he is ok and has found his mate and is living a happy life. Soon we are moving to Forks. And for some reason Alice can't see our future once we arrive there. I hope everything will be ok…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews it has made my day. Now here is another chapter for all my readers out there:)**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The two weeks till my family arrive went by fast. Now Bella tells me that they arrived and have set themselves up into a hotel. Well I can't have that. So today is Sunday which is my day off. I am going to talk to them about moving in with us.

"Love where do you see my family at the moment?" I ask my beautiful wife

"They are at their hotel. But most of their things were destroyed", Bella replies

"What wasn't destroyed?" I ask her

"Rosalie's BMW wasn't wrecked. It held a lot of stuff in it. It was mainly clothes. Emmett's Jeep wasn't destroyed that had lots of boxes in it and Carlisle's Mercedes. Everything else was destroyed", Bella replies

"Their rooms here are done aren't they?" I ask her

"Yes they are all done if they want to live with us. Everyone is out for the day and I am taking the kids to Sam's because I know you would want to bring your family here", Bella says

"Thanks sweetheart. I will leave now. What is the name of that hotel again?" I ask

She quickly gives me it.

"Isn't that in Port Angeles?" I say raising an eyebrow

"It is. You better get going. I will leave soon with the kids. The house will be empty when you get back with them", Bella says

"So it's a sure thing then?" I ask her smiling

"Now that I am not telling you. Go", she says shooing me out the door

I laugh and give her a kiss she is excited to meet the rest of the family. I quickly get in my car and drive to the hotel in Port Angeles. Once I am there I quickly park my car and try to tune into my families thoughts which I hadn't done in over 50 years but them still come quickly to me and I locate them. I quickly follow their thoughts to their room. I take a deep breath. This is going to be hard. I take another deep breath and knock on the door. The door quickly opens and my father is standing there.

"_That scent is familiar. But where is it from", Carlisle thinks_

"_Why didn't I see this?" Alice thinks_

"_I wonder who it could be", Esme thinks_

"_Come on I am so bored", Emmett whines_

I roll my eyes at that one.

"_Why is that person feeling nervous, love, contentment, and peace coming from outside the door", Jasper thinks_

"_I hope we get rid of this person soon. I want to find a place to stay", Rosalie thinks_

I roll my eyes again. Looks like Rosalie hasn't changed much in 50 years.

"Can I help you?" Carlisle asks

I must have aged too much for him to recognise me. But my scent should have been a giveaway. But I have to admit it has been 50 years.

"It's me Carlisle. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Your son"

He freezes in shock. I have a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

**Carlisle's POV  
**We were all in our hotel room talking about finding a place to live and to re-buy all the stuff we lost. Lucky we had our prized possessions in our cars. The other stuff we could replace with time. In the middle of our conversations when we here a knock at the door.

"Did you see this Alice?" I ask getting up to answer the door

"I didn't see anything", Alice says looking puzzled

I quickly open the door and see a 6'4 stranger with bronze hair and golden eyes. He is definably a vampire. That much I can tell. His scent is somewhat familiar.

"Can I help you?" I ask the stranger

"It's me Carlisle. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Your son", the stranger says

I freeze in shock and I am sure the rest of the family has frozen too.

"You can't be him", I state

"It is me. I can prove it too. You changed me in 1918. I was dying of Spanish Influenza. My mother begged you to save my life. I am a mind-reader. I rebelled against you I drank human blood but then I came back regretting what I did. I left you 50 years ago to find my mate. Is that enough proof for you?" he asks amused

My face lights up. Only Edward would know those things. I quickly pull him into a hug.

"It is good to see you son. How did you become like this?" I ask him looking at the changes in him

"I will fill you in when you let me in so I can see the rest of you again", Edward says smiling

I give him a smile and let him in.

"EDWARD!" Alice yells running at him and giving him a hug

"It is good to see you too Alice", Edward says laughing and hugging her back

"Wow look at you. You have all grow up", Alice says looking him over

Edward laughs again, "I have grown up"

This is new. The Edward we left 50 years ago was never this happy. Esme quickly goes up and hugs him.

"Oh my Edward I have missed you", she says kissing his cheek

"I have missed you too mum", Edward says hugging her back

"Eddie look at you all grown up", Emmett says grinning

"And I see you haven't grown up. Still acting like a 2-year-old", Edward retorts grinning back

Emmett pouts but doesn't comment.

"Edward", Rosalie says

"Rosalie", Edward says to her in the same tone

"You feel much happier Edward", Jasper says smiling, "More at peace with yourself"

"I am Jasper. Truly", Edward says

"Sit down and tell us how you found us and what happened to you", I say

"Yeah how did you grow up? Did you find your mate? Why didn't I see this?" Alice says

"Slow down Alice. I will answer your questions one at a time. Who wants to go first?" Edward asks sitting down

I have to admit he does look more at peace with himself. Much more relaxed then the last time we saw him.

"Did you find your mate?" Esme asks

"I did", Edward says smiling

Alice squeals and Esme smiles widely.

"Congratulations. You look happy. When did you find her?" Esme asks

"About thirty years ago. We married twenty years ago", Edward replies

"What's her name?" Alice asks

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. But she likes to be called Bella", Edward replies

"How did you age?" I ask

"My mother-in-law can age vampires", Edward replies

"How did you find us?" Jasper asks him

"My wife is very gifted. She told me where you are. Then I followed your thoughts and scent", Edward says

"What's her power?" I ask interested

"She has six powers", Edward replies

"6?" we all ask shocked

"Yes and one of her powers is to let female vampires get pregnant", Edward says gently

All the girls gasp in shock.

"She can let us get pregnant?" Rosalie asks

We all know her dream was to have children. Which she thought was impossible. But know to find out she could have children was a bit of a shock.

"Yes she can. Just ask and she will use it on you", Edward replies smiling

"I think I will ask her", Rosalie says smiling at Edward

"Will she really help us?" Esme asks hopeful

"Yes she will", Edward replies

"Does that power really work?" Emmett asks hugging his wife tightly

"Yes it does. I have my own children", Edward says

"I'm a grandmother?" Esme says smiling

"Yes you are", Edward replies smiling

"Carlisle we are grandparents!" Esme says excitedly

"I heard dear", I say smiling

I can't believe it. I am a grandfather. I wonder when we are coming to meet them.

"When do we get to meet them?" Alice says jumping up and down

"Today if you want. That's why I came to find you. I wanted to know if you wanted to move in with my family", Edward asks

"Really?" I ask

"Really", Edward replies

"Are you sure you have enough room?" Esme asks

"Trust me we have more than enough room. You will see how big my family is", Edward replies

"How big is your family?" I ask him

"Well my father-in-law and mother-in-law live with us. Plus their children and some of them have wives and children. There is my children. Then there is the La Push shape-shifters who I call my children. Some of them live with us. The others stay over from time to time. So we have plenty of room", Edward replies

"The La Push wolves? They are your family?" I ask shocked

"Yes. We have lived in Forks 11 years. We watched most of them grow up", Edward replies, "Are you ok with that?"

"There your family. We will be ok with them", I say

"You have a big family Eddie", Emmett says grinning

"You have no idea. They all can't wait to meet you. But most of them are out today. We didn't want to overwhelm you all when I bring you to our house", Edward replies, "So when do you want to leave?"

"We can leave now. All of our stuff is in our cars", I say

"Ok. Follow me and I will take you to your new home"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews they have made my day. Here is another chapter for all my faithful readers.**

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_"Ok. Follow me and I will take you to your new home"_

* * *

**Carlisle's POV  
**We quickly get in our cars and follow Edward out of Port Angeles. I find myself excited to meet my grandchildren. I didn't think this would ever happen. But it is. I can't want to get to know Edward again. We haven't seen him in 50 years and here he turns up out of the blue.

"I can't believe Edward came back to us", Esme says from next to me

"I know", I say

"And that we are grandparents. I can't wait to meet them", Esme says excitedly

"I can't wait either", I say to her

"Do you think Bella will help us?" Esme asks

I know how much she wanted children. I do hope Bella will help us.

"I hope she will. But it is her choice. She doesn't know us", I reason

"You're right it is her choice and she doesn't know us. Being grandparents are enough for now", Esme says

That's when I see Edward turn off into the woods. We follow him for a minute before coming to a beautiful house in the middle of the woods. It is four floors and only knows how many rooms. We park out the front when Edward drives into the garage. He quickly comes out to join us.

"What do you think?" he asks

"It's amazing. How many rooms is this?" Esme asks

"It has 95 rooms. 15 on the ground, 20 on the other floors", Edward replies as he leads as in.

We all gasp at how big it is inside.

"I told you we had a big family", Edward says smiling, "And a big family needs a big house"

"You were right", Jasper says

"Eddie has done well for himself", Emmett says grinning

"I will show you too your rooms", Edward says leading us up the first flight of stairs, "Now each room has their own bathroom. Mum, Dad this is your room"

He opens a door with our names on it. The room was medium size and decorated in blues and silvers.

"This is amazing. Who designed this room?" Esme asks

"Bella did. She is a stay at home mum and she's always looking for side projects. She designed all of your rooms", Edward says

Esme and I quickly put our bags in our new room and then follow Edward to the next room.

"This is Alice's and Jaspers room", Edward says

He opens a door with their names on it. The room was decorated in purples and silvers.

"I love it Edward", Alice squeals hugging him

"You haven't seen the closet yet", Edward says leading her to the huge closet that was full of clothes.

Alice squeals again. And Edward laughs.

"Bella knew you would like this. So she especially made this closet for you", Edward says

"I can't wait to thank her", Alice says

Once Jaspers and Alice's bags where in their room Edward leads us further down the hall to a room marked Emmett and Rosalie.

"This is your room", Edward says opening the door

The room was red and gold.

"Thanks Edward", Rosalie says

"It was our pleasure now let me show you around the rest of the house. Just so you know Bella and I are on the fourth floor", Edward says leading us back down the stairs

He shows us the rest of the ground floor.

"This is your office dad", Edward says

"Thanks son you didn't have too", I say looking at the fully equipped room

"It was easy to get the stuff for your office trust me", Edward says grinning, "Now we have a two story garage to fit everyone's vehicles in"

"A two story garage?" Rosalie asks shocked

"Yes. Part of it is underground", Edward replies

Next Edward leads us to the kitchen.

"Now Bella's other power is to make it so Vampires can eat. So we sit down each night for a family meal. That is when I am home. I work a lot", Edward says

"So we can eat anything we want?" Alice asks excided

"Yes. Bella will use that power on you when she gets back", Edward says leading us through the dining room and into the living room which was pretty big, "Take a seat"

Edward sits in one of the recliners and we all quickly take a seat in the other chairs.

"What age are you Edward?" Jasper asks curious

"I am 36", Edward replies

"What do you do for a living son?" I ask

"I am head of Emergency at Forks Hospital", Edward says grinning at me

I grin proudly at my son.

"So we are going to work together?" I ask

"Yes"

That's when the phone rings. Edward quickly picks it up.

"Masen Residence. Edward Masen speaking", Edward says, "Are they ready? I don't know. Fine I'll ask" Edward quickly

"Everyone are you ready for the family? They would like to know", Edward says phone in is ear again

"We are fine Edward. It is your house", I say

I try and block my thoughts from Edward. I am nervous about meeting the werewolves. How could Edward get on so well with them?

"The family are all on their way. So be prepared. What were we talking about before the call?" Edward asks sitting down

"We were talking about you being head of Emergency", Jasper says

"I had to approve your work in my department. I found out 2 weeks ago you were coming here", Edward replies

"How did you find out?" Esme asks

"My wife told me", Edward replies

"How did she know we were coming?" I ask curious

"She can see the past, present and future. Her visions are a little more reliable than yours Alice", Edward explains

"Not another one", Emmett complains

Edward laughs, "What too you find out what else she can do"

"What else can she do?" Alice asks

"That you will have to ask her", Edward says

"That's no fair. I can't see what she will say", Alice says pouting

Edward laughs again.

I am liking this new Edward even if it is a bit strange. That's when we hear a car pulling up outside. And Edward grins.

"Looks like you will get to meet my Mother-in-law and one of my Sisters-in-law", Edward says

A minute later an older woman walks in she has gold eyes and brown hair. The girl has brown hair and blue eyes and she is about 5,4. And we can hear a heartbeat.

"You must be Edward's family. I am Renee Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you", Renee says

"I am Carlisle these are Esme my wife, Alice and her husband Jasper and Emmett and his wife Rosalie", I say introducing my family

"It is great to meet you. This is Diane May Swan my youngest daughter", Renee says introducing the young girl

"It is great to meet you Uncle Carlisle", Diane says grinning

"It is great to meet you Diane", I reply smiling at the girl

"I am going to my room. It was nice meeting all of you", Diane says leaving the room

"What do you do for a living Renee?" Esme ask the older woman as she sits down to join us

"I am the English teacher at Forks High", Renee says smiling

"So you are going to be our teacher?" Alice asks

"Yes", Renee says

"How old are you? If you mind me asking", I ask curious

"I am physical 43 years old", Renee says

"What are you in Vampire years?" Jasper asks

"I am 650 years old. I was changed in 1500", Renee replies

We all gasp and Edward laughs.

"That shocked them", Edward says to Renee

"Wait too they find out about Bella and Charlie", Renee says smiling

That's when we hear another car full up into the garage.

"Hello I am home", a young woman says coming into the living room, "oh hi you're here. I should introduce myself I am Skye Penny Swan"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Skye", Esme says smiling

"How old are you?" Emmett asks

"I am 17. I will be going to school with you all", Skye says grinning, "I better go. I have homework to do. See you all at dinner"

She waves and is gone quickly.

"How many other children do you have?" Alice asks Renee

"I have four other kids. They should be here soon", Renee replies

Just as she said it we hear another car pull into the garage and another female comes into the house. She had brown hair and gold eyes

"I see the Edward's family have arrived", she says eyeing us

"This is Madeline Winter Swan she is 18", Renee says introducing her daughter

"I am off to my bedroom", she says saying nothing to us

"Madeline! Manners", Renee exclaims

"It's alright", I say

"Madeline is always like that. Don't worry about it. Once she gets to know you all she will talk to you", Edward says reading our thoughts

"Dad we are home!" twin voices say

"In the living room", Edward calls back

That's when we smell the werewolf scent. I hope this goes down right.

"Hi I am Colin..", says Colin

"And I am Brady", Brady says

"Where twins!" they say together

"How old are you both?" I ask them

"We are 13", they say together

"Why don't you guys go to your bedroom and play some games. You can talk to them more later", Edward says

"Ok dad. But we have lots of questions", Colin says as they leave

"They are so young. Why aren't they with their parents?" Rosalie asks

"Their parents kicked them out. They never wanted kids. We have looked after them ever since", Edward replies

"That's so sad. They are so young to be werewolves", Esme says

"Yes they are they are the youngest in the pack", Edward replies, "Actually you will be going to school with them. They changed Forks so Forks High and Forks Middle School are one. So trust me you will get to know all of them"

That's when we hear another car pull into the garage. This time a man with green eyes comes into the house.

"Hi everyone you must be Edward's family I am James Tyler Swan. Son of Renee and Charlie Swan", he says shaking my hand

"It is a pleasure to meet you James", I say

"How old are you James?" Jasper asks

"I am 20 years old", James says

"What do you do for a living?" Esme asks curious

"I am studying to be a cop like my father", James replies, "That reminds me dad will be here in a minute he left the same time I did"

"Thanks James. You better go and get cleaned up", Edward says

"Will do. What are we having for tea tonight?" he asks

"I think it will be take away. I will talk with Bella about it when she gets home", Edward replies as another car pulls up

Seconds later a man with black hair, a moustache and golden eyes comes into the house.

"Had a good day a work Charlie?" Renee asks the man giving him a kiss

"It was ok. I have next weekend off. So I am probably going fishing", Charlie replies, "This must be your family. I am Charlie Swan"

Charlie holds out his hand to shake and I quickly take it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Charlie", I say for my family, "I am Carlisle. These are Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper"

"Well it is nice to meet all of you", Charlie says taking a seat

"What do you do for a living Charlie?" I ask

"I am Chief of Police here in Forks", he replies

"A vampire cop! That is so cool", Emmett exclaims

Charlie and the others laugh.

"Edward told us all about you Emmett and I hope I do not have to arrest you", Charlie says

"You will probably have to Charlie", Edward says with a chuckle

"How old are you Charlie?" Alice asks

"I am 45", Charlie says with a grin

"What is your Vampire age?" Alice replies

"I was born in 1100 AD you do the math", Charlie says grinning

"Did you changed Renee?" Jasper asks

"Yes I did. I changed Bella too", Charlie replies

That's when we hear another car pull into the garage.

"Who is it now Edward?" Esme asks nervously

"It is just two of my adopted children", Edward replies

That's when two werewolves entre the room.

"Had a good day?" Edward asked the two

"We did dad. Is this your family?" the female asks

"Yes. These are Hank Wilde and Angela Weber", Edward says introducing them

"It is a pleasure to meet you both", Esme says smiling at the too

"It is a pleasure to meet you all too", Hank says

"How old are the both of you?" Alice asks

"We are both 17", Angela replies

"Why don't you two go and check on Colin and Brady? We are still waiting for the rest of the family", Edward says to them

"Sure dad. We can do that. It was nice to meet all of you", Hank says as they leave the room

"How more are to come?" Alice asks

"Still a lot more. I told you we had a big family", Edward says grinning

That's when we hear another car pull up. And three boys come on in we can tell they are werewolves.

"Hi Edward's family", one of the boys say

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Edward says

"I am Harvey Uley", the older boy says

"I am Walter Yates", the middle boy says

"I am Trent Stiller", the younger one says

"It is great to meet you", I say for my family

"It is great to meet you too. I think we will go up to our rooms. See you all later", Harvey says

They all quickly leave.

"How old are they?" Jasper asks

"Harvey is 16, Walter is 15, and Trent is 14", Edward replies

"Are they all so young?" Esme asks

"Not all of them are. They are the youngest with Colin and Brady", Edward replies as a young girl walks in

She is also a werewolf.

"Hi dad. This must be the family. I am Tracy Peterson", she says introducing herself

"It is great to meet you Tracy. I am Alice", Alice says bouncing up and down

"It is great to meet you too Alice. It is great to meet the rest of you too. I am going to take a shower see you all later", Tracy says walking away

"How old is Tracy?" Alice asks

"She is 18", Edward replies

"Where do they all go to school?" I ask

"They all go to Forks High", Edward replies

"So they will be going to school with us?" Alice asks excided

"Yes. You will have plenty of company", Edward replies as we hear another car pull up

A minute later a man and a woman enter with a child in the man's arms.

"Hi everyone I am Jackson Kyle Swan and this is my wife Sophie and our daughter Audrey Jane Swan", Jackson says

Jackson had black hair and gold eyes. Sophie had red hair and gold eyes. And the child Audrey had black hair and gold eyes.

"Are you one of Charlie's and Renee's sons?" Emmett asks

"Yes I am", Jackson says

"How old is your daughter?" Esme asks

"She is two. Audrey why don't you say hi to your Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme", Jackson says to his daughter

"Hi", Audrey says shyly

"It is a pleasure to meet you all", Esme says smiling at Audrey

"It is a pleasure to meet you all too. We better go and get ready for dinner", Sophie says

They both quickly leave.

"I better warn you, you got to be careful with all the pregnant woman in this house", Edward says

"How many pregnant women are in this house?" Rose asks

"There are 8 pregnant women in this house", Edward replies, "Sophie is one of them"

"Wow that is a lot. How do you handle it?" Alice asks

"You do not piss them off most of the time", Edward replies as other car pulls up outside

A young man and woman quickly enter the room.

"Hi dad how was your day?" the man asks Edward

"It was alright. I bought my family here. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" Edward asks

"Of course. I am Quil Ateara and this is my girlfriend Claire Young", Quil says

"It is great to meet the both of you", I say

"It is great to meet you all too", Claire says

"How old are you both?" Esme asks

"I am 19", Quil says

"I am 17", Claire says smiling at us

"So do you go to Forks High Claire?" Alice asks

"Yes I do. I can't wait to get to know you all more", Claire says

"We can't wait to get to know you too", Alice says

"We are going to get cleaned up see you all at tea", Quil says as they walk away

"How many more to come Eddie?" Emmett asks

"You will find out. As a matter of fact another of my werewolf sons has just arrived", Edward says grinning

Sure enough a young man enters.

"Hi dad", he says, "Where is Skye?" he asks looking panicked

"Skye is upstairs in her room. Before you go please introduce yourself to my family", Edward says looking at us

"Hi I am Embry Call it is a pleasure to meet you but I have to go be with Skye", he says quickly leaving the room

Edward, Charlie and Renee laugh.

"He has only been away from her what 5 minutes and he still is itching to see her", Edward says laughing

"What was that about?" Jasper asks

"Embry and Skye are seeing each other. They have been together for a while", Renee says answering the question

"How old is Embry?" Jasper asks

"Embry is 19", Edward replies

"What is going on between them. It is like a mating pull", I say

"It is a mating pull. The wolves call it imprinting. When the Wolf imprints its life changes and he becomes tried to the girl and boy he or she imprinted on", Edward replies

"So Embry imprinted on Skye and you are ok with it?" I ask Renee and Charlie

"We are more than ok with it. They both have found love and we couldn't have been happier for them", Renee says

"But if the boy gets out of line I intent to bury his furry butt with bullets", Charlie says

Edward laughs, "Can I borrow your gun? I might need it"

"You can't borrow it without Bella's permission", Charlie says grinning

Edward groans, "You know that I am not getting"

"Why aren't you getting it?" Emmett asks with a smile

"Because mum doesn't want him to shot us", a man says in the doorway

"That's because you imprinted on my daughter", Edward retorts

We all gasp.

"You know I can't help it and I only love her like a Uncle right now", the man says

"Your right. Mum, Dad, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice this is Seth Clearwater", Edward says introducing the man

"Hi everyone. It is great to meet you", Seth says cheerfully

"How old are you Seth?" Esme asks

"I am 18. I am also part of the pack", Seth says grinning, "How do you like being back in Forks?"

"Seth let them meet the rest of the family before you start questioning them", Edward says

"Ok, ok I will go upstairs and wait for Katrina. See you all soon", Seth says waving and disappearing up the stair

"Seth is so friendly", Alice says smiling

"Yes he is he is the friendly of the wolves", Edward replies as we hear another can pull up

"Who is it?" I ask nervous

"It is my son and sister in law", Edward replies, "With their children"

A minute later a young man enters with a little girl in his arms and a girl hiding behind his legs and a woman enters carrying a little boy

"Hi you must be Edward's family. I am Rick Larry Swan", the man says

"I am April Dixon his wife", April says

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your children names?" Esme asks

"This is Lisa Rania Swan", Rick says pointing to the girl that is hiding behind his legs

"This is James Cody Swan", April says looking at the little boy in her arms

"And this is Milly Althea Swan", Rick says

"How old are they?" I ask

"Lisa is 4, Milly is 3 and James is 1", Rick says as Liza runs up to Edward

"How was your day Uncle Edward?" she asks climbing up into his lap

"It was great thank you. Would you like to meet my family?" Edward asks the young girl

"Yes", she says excitedly

"Lisa this is my mother and father. Carlisle and Esme. My sisters Rose and Alice and my brothers Jasper and Emmett", Edward says introducing us

"It is nice to meet you", Lisa says

"Why don't you go and play? We will call you when tea is ready", Edward says lifting her of his lap

Lisa quickly runs off her parents and siblings quickly leave too.

"Who else are we expecting?" I ask

"Still more. Another one of my sons and daughters are arriving now", Edward replies

That's when a male and a female enters. You could clearly tell the female was pregnant.

"How are you feeling Rebecca?" Edward asks the girl

"I am feeling ok dad. This must be your family", Rebecca says

"Yes they are", Edward says

"Hi Edward's family. I am Grant Uley and this is my wife Rebecca Black Uley", Grant says smiling

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you", Esme says

"How far along are you?" Rose asks Rebecca

"I am 5 months pregnant", Rebecca says smiling

"Congratulations", Alice says smiling

"How old are the both of you?" Jasper asks

"I am 23", Rebecca says

"I am 20", Grant says

"How long have you both been married?" I ask

"We have been married a year", Grant says

"I think I will go and get changed see you all at tea", Rebecca says leaving with Grant

"Did Grant imprint on Rebecca?" I ask curious

"Yes he did", Edward replies

As another couple walk through the door. The woman looked exactly like Rebecca and she was also pregnant.

"Hi dad. Hi dad's family", the woman says

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Edward says

"I am Paul Lahote and this is my wife Rachael Black Lahote", Paul says

"I am Rebecca's twin", Rachael says

"We can tell you both look alike", Alice says

"We do. People get us confused", Rachael says

"How long have the two of you been married?" Jasper asks

"We have been married 1 year. It was a double wedding with Rebecca and Grant", Paul says

"How far along are you?" Esme asks Rachael

"I am 5 months along", Rachael replies

"Do you know what you are having?" Esme asks

"Not to next week. We might want it to be a surprise we haven't decided yet", Rachael replies

"Do you live here?" I ask them

"No we have our own house. But we have some things here. We stay over a lot", Paul replies

"How old are you Paul?" Emmett asks

"I am 20", Paul replies

"Why don't you go and check on Colin and Brady?" Edward says

"Sure. What are we having tonight?" Paul asks

"I will let you know", Edward replies

That's when we hear another car pulling up a minute later two people enter. We can tell they are both werewolves.

"Hi dad", they both say

"Had a good day?" Edward asks the pair of them

"We did. I see you have bought your family here. I am Jacob Black", Jacob says

"And I am Leah Clearwater his fiancée", Leah says

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you", I say

"How old are you both?" Alice asks

"We are both 19", Leah says smiling

"What do the both of you do for a living?" Esme asks

"I own my own garage", Jacob says

"And I own a dinner in Forks", Leah replies just as another woman walks inside

"Hi everyone I am Sarah Lahote", Sarah says

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sarah. How old are you?" I ask curious

"I am 20. I am Paul's twin", Sarah says, "I better go find Paul I need to talk to him. See you all at tea"

Sarah quickly leaves the room.

"Not a lot to go now", Edward comments

As we hear another car pull up. A man and a woman come in and the woman is heavily pregnant.

"Hi dad", they both say

"How are you feeling today Kim?" Edward asks

"I want this baby out of me dad", Kim says

Edward laughs, "Why don't you introduce yourselves to my family?"  
"Hi everyone I am Jared Cameron and this is my wife Kim Silverton", Jared replies

"How old are you both?" I ask

"We are both 20", Jared replies

"How long have you been married?" Alice asks

"We have been married 2 years", Kim says

"How far along are you?" Esme asks

"I am 8 months pregnant", Kim says sitting down heavily

That's when we hear another car pull up.

Soon a man and a woman come in both with a kid in their arms. The woman has scars running down her face and she was heavily pregnant.

"Hi dad", the male says

"Grandpa", the little boy says from his arms

"Come here", Edward says taking the boy out of the man's arms

"Grandpa Eddie", Emmett says laughing

"Be quiet Emmett", Edward says glaring at him

"Hi everyone I am Sam Uley and this is my wife Emily Young Uley. The twin boys are George Samuel and Fred Austin", Sam says introducing his family

"How old are the boys?" Esme asks

"They are 18 months", Sam says

"How long have you been married?" Jasper asks

"3 years", Sam replies

"How old are you both?" Alice asks

"We are both 24", Sam replies

"How far along are you?" Esme asks Emily

"I am 7 months along", Emily replies

That's when we hear another car pull up.

"It is time to meet my wife and kids", Edward says grinning

"They are here?" Esme asks excided

"Yes", Edward says just as they come in

"Had a good day dear?" the woman says kissing Edward

She has brown hair, gold eyes and a scar on her face. I wonder how she got it. She is also pregnant. There were 6 children with her.

"I had a great day", Edward replies

"Daddy", the little boy says

"How's my little man?" Edward says putting the little boy into his lap

"I had a great day. Who are they Daddy?" the little boy asks

"Is that your family daddy?" a girl asks

"This is my mother Esme, my father Carlisle, my sisters Alice and Rosalie and my brothers Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle is your grandpa, Esme is your grandma, Alice and Rose are your aunties, Emmett and Jasper is you're Uncles", Edward says introducing us

"It is great to meet you", Alice says to the kids.

"These are the twins Katrina Isabella and Jemmett Edward. They are both 10. Jemmett is named after Jasper and Emmett", Edward says pointing to the two eldest

"It is a pleasure to meet dads family", Katrina says

"This is Anthony Charlie who is 9, This is Alirose Esme who is 7. She is named after Rose, Alice and Esme", Edward says

"It is great to meet you", Anthony says

"These are Alyssa Lillian who is 5 and Nathan Carlisle who is 2", Edward says introducing the last of his children, "And Bella is pregnant again"

"You named him after me", I say shocked

"Of course we did", the woman says

"Everyone this is my wife Bella", Edward says introducing the woman

"It is a pleasure to meet Edward's family. Welcome to your new home", Bella says smiling at us

"Thanks for having us dear", Esme says

"It was our pleasure. Do you want to have tea with us tonight and ask questions?" Bella asks

"We would be delighted to have tea tonight with you", I say for my family

"Prefect. I think we should have pizza tonight", Bella says

I can't believe this is happening we actually meet our grandchildren. And Bella is going to make it so we can eat. This is a miracle in itself. I can't wait to get to know them more…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

Second Chance at Life  
Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
New Life, New Pack  
Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
Different Life  
New Life  
Emmett's Revenge?  
My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
Sun Rise  
Alive  
True Mate  
Harry's Army  
Bella's Secrets  
Everything Changes  
Secret Life  
A Long Wait  
Secrets  
Together Again  
Into the Future  
Time Turner  
Bringing them Home  
One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


End file.
